


Tavros in Wonderland

by purpleWhimsies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, SO, Wonderland AU, dubcon, its more dubcon than noncon, that's important, they're still trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleWhimsies/pseuds/purpleWhimsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros is chasing down a rabbit-like troll in a waist coat, when  he run into  a very curious stranger...or did he know him from somewhere? did that really matter? </p><p>Request: Gamtav of course~ But for drabbles (which im assuming are maybe ideas for something) Could you do a little Alice in Wonderland one? I'm sorry it's my weakness >w</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tavros in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tavros-can-beat-captain-hook](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tavros-can-beat-captain-hook).



Tavros’ feet padded along the damp ground. Where was that man going? He stopped for a second and looked around. “…Dammit.” He mumbled and started running forward again.That stupid man with the ears and tail should be around here somewhere. He stopped short near a long table. What’s this? He slowly walked the length of the table, seeing different desserts and sweetened drinks. Tavros’ curiosity got the better of him as he leaned over and picked up a small decorated cake. His stomach growled ferociously and his mouth watered. When was the last time he ate? He looked about the area and pulled out a chair so he could sit, adjusting his dress to sit properly.

"I wouldn't sit there brother!" Tavros jumped back at the voice and dropped the cake. "W-What?!" He looked down the table and spotted a man in a form fitting suit and top hat, his messy black hair poking out from under the hat and his long horns peering out from the top. He wasn't there before. "W-Who, uh, Who are you?" The man chuckled and looked up at Tavros with the most beautiful eyes and smile he’d ever seen. "I should be askin’ you that my brother. But I’m to assume you’re the most righteous Tavbro that everyone's got their heads all wrapped and twisted about, right?" Tavros felt his throat go dry and started to back away. "I... I don't--"  
"Heh you’re more miraculous tan I thought. Here, come sit down here." He pointed to the chair next to him and Tavros looked around. He should really be going, He should be following that hopbeast-like man. The man watched him and frowned, "Tavbro?"

Tavros tensed and moved down. “S-Sorry.. Uh..What’s your name?” He slowly sat down and looked at him. “I-If you don’t mind me asking…” He looked down at the plate being placed in front of him, then back up only to be met with a glowing smile. “People `round here call me Hatter… But you Tavbro… You can call me Gamzee.”

Tavros nodded and lifted the fork that was sat in front of him. Gamzee smiled and continued watching him. the boy took a tentative bite of the small purple cake that was given to him. Mmm It was so good, such a rich flavour. He smiled and looked up at Gamzee, his purple eyes watching him calmly. Tavros took another bite of the cake. “This is, uh, really g-good, Gamzee.”

Gamzee gave him an acknowledging hum and just smiled calmly. Tavros finished the cake and sat back. His face feeling a bit hot. “Wow that was a great cake. Thank you so much.” He tried to sit up but found himself falling back in the chair. Tavros panted and looked at Gamzee, who had begun moving around a few plates and trays. “G-Gamzee…” He groaned. “I f-feel funny…”

Gamzee smiled and grabbed Tavros’ waist. “I’m sorry to hear that my brother.” He said as he sat Tavros on the table, slowly laying him back. “Let’s see if we can’t all up and fix that.” He chuckled and began stripping Tavros of his dress.

"What’re you doing?" Tavros protested weakly, trying his best to push away the others hands. "S-Stop."

"Ah-Ah, I’m only trying to make you feel better, Tavbro." He leaned over Tavros. "Don’t you want to feel better?"

Tavros made a small noise and nodded slowly. “Yes. I do. Everything is hot Gamzee. I don’t…I don’t like it. But...” He swallowed and held Gamzees arms, his fingers shaking a bit.

"That’s what I thought." Gamzee said coolly before dipping down and kissing Tavros deeply. The other tensed, a bit startled by the kiss before slowly kissing back. He wrapped his arms around the others neck and gasped at the feeling of the others bulge pressing to him. Gamzee rolls his hips a bit causing Tavros to jump and moan in surprise.

Gamzee pulled back and shimmed out of his own pants, pulling Tavros closer to the edge of the table. “Ready Tavbro?” Tavros all but whined at the question and the purple blood took that as a ‘yes’. He pressed his bulge into the boys nook, freezing and waiting for a reaction. Tavros shiver and squirmed a bit never feeling anything like that. “G-Gamzee...” Gamzee groaned and moved deeper inside him, shivering as their hips touched.

—

The two went at if for what seemed like hours. The stampede of soldiers not quick to shake them from their blissful relaxation in the aftermath of their own lust. Tavros sat in Gamzees lap, resting his head on the highers shoulder.

"Hatter!! Give us the boy!!" Gamzee chuckled, Idly rubbing circle into Tavros’ side as they rested. "I don’t think it works like that motherfuckers."

The soldier addressing The Hatter snarled and pointed his weapon at him. “The boy, now!!”

"What do you say Tavbro, do you want to go with these motherfuckers or stay here?" Gamzee looked at the drowsy boy, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I wan’to stay... wit’you." His words meshing into each other from the exhaustion, as he nuzzled his face into the other trolls neck.

"You heard him brothers." Gamzee smirked at them and continued caressing Tavros’ gray skin.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a possibility that I may write a fic for this au. It'd be pretty awesome! It wouldn't be based off of any Wonderland story in particular, kind of a conglomerate of a bunch of them.


End file.
